052714-Ryspor-Seriad
10:34 -- carewornAstrologist CA began pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 10:34 -- 10:35 CA: How's the nose loser? 10:36 GT: ~"It'ʃ been better." He ʃcowlʃ and rvbʃ hiʃ noʃe angrily. "Waʃ it REALLY neceʃʃary to pvnch me?"~ 10:37 CA: "TPTB gave me what I asked for. Which was for you to not be a sickly piece of shit so I could punch you." 10:37 GT: ~"TP...TB?"~ 10:37 CA: "The Powers That Be or something, I don't remember exactly..." 10:38 GT: ~Ryʃpor goeʃ ʃlightly pale. "Oh yeʃ, I, I ʃee..." He pavʃeʃ. "Did they...talk to yov at all?"~ 10:39 CA: She titls her head to the sky in thought... "no? Not that I remember?" 10:42 GT: ~"Oh, all right then." Ryʃpor lookʃ ʃomewhat diʃappointed.~ 10:42 CA: "Why does it matter?" 10:44 GT: ~"Well, aha, it might be intereʃting to be in contact with a myʃteriovʃ force ʃvch aʃ that, yov know? Of covrʃe, then again, they covld be one of thoʃe godʃ yov find in literatvre ʃometimeʃ that are rvde and opinionated..." Thiʃ laʃt bit iʃ mvttered while caʃting an annoyed glance at the ʃky.~ 10:47 CA: "Mmm... rude and opinionated..." 10:50 GT: ~He lookʃ at her flatly. "Yov don't really care, do yov."~ 10:51 CA: She flutters her eyelashes, "No Darling, please tell me more!" 10:52 GT: ~Ryʃpor rollʃ hiʃ eyeʃ. "Yovr enthvʃiaʃm iʃ palpable."~ 10:53 CA: " Are you going to get to the point or not?" 10:54 GT: ~He ʃighʃ. "I don't know if there really Iʃ a point. I ʃvppoʃe I'm jvʃt rambling."~ 10:55 CA: "so what were you and Meouet even up to when I was getting... Biz-nasty?" She wonks heavily 10:55 GT: ~"Well, I'm not ʃvre where Meovet waʃ, bvt I perʃonally waʃ exploring a temple...among other thingʃ."~ 10:56 CA: "You have temples here?" 10:57 GT: ~"Temple, ʃingvlar. I'd actvally ʃeen it before; it waʃ nearby my hive back on Alternia. I'd never ʃeen the inʃide before, however."~ 10:57 CA: "Was there loot? % 10:57 CA: *" 10:59 GT: ~"Not that I covld find. It waʃ mainly a ʃerieʃ of roomʃ depicting...vʃ, moʃtly."~ 10:59 CA: "Was it smut?" A double round of wonking 10:59 GT: ~A deadpan glare. "No."~ 11:02 CA: She giggles, "So these depictions... Besides US what else? Hang on, why didn't you take any pictures?" 11:03 GT: ~"Oh for goodneʃʃ' ʃAKE. Forgive me for not carrying arovnd a camera every waking ʃecond."~ 11:03 CA: " Kikate did..." 01:58 GT: ~"Well, Kikate'ʃ..." He pavʃeʃ. "Gone, ʃo there'ʃ no vʃe comparing me to him."~ 02:02 CA: "So... W-What else did these depictions depict?" Her voice cracks and she clears her throat 02:06 GT: ~"Well, there were inʃcriptionʃ in each room that I believe pertained to vʃ. I'm not ʃvre which waʃ yovrʃ, thovgh."~ 02:07 CA: "That's why you take pictures 02:08 CA: *"That's why you take pictures you doof. I bet mine was like, all KINDS of important and shit and you all up and forgot it." 02:08 GT: ~"It'ʃ not jvʃt the lack of pictvreʃ, ʃeriad. Many of the moʃaicʃ were completely grey, which made it impoʃʃible to determine whoʃe room waʃ whoʃe."~ 02:08 GT: ~"The decorated pillarʃ did appear to pertain to ovr landʃ, thovgh. That covld aid in identifying yovr room."~ 02:11 CA: "Mmm... So what DO you remember?" 02:12 GT: ~"I remember my room, qvite vividly. There waʃ a ʃtrange ʃort of feeling vpon entering."~ 02:13 CA: "Strange feeling... Eheheh..." 02:13 GT: ~"Oh, ʃhvt vp. Not EVERYTHING iʃ an innvendo."~ 02:13 CA: "On a scale of one to ten how LAME was it?" 02:14 CA: "If you try HARD enough it can.x 02:16 GT: ~"Harder, eh?" He waggleʃ hiʃ eyebrowʃ ʃlightly. "It ʃeemʃ yovr theory ʃtandʃ."~ 02:19 CA: "It'd be like getting poked with the end of a dull eraser." 02:19 GT: ~"Charming."~ 02:23 CA: "So anyways, your shitty mosaic. Keep going." 02:25 GT: ~"It waʃ me, evidently. ʃotʃiaʃ waʃ there aʃ well, beʃide me. Above me waʃ an inʃcription. It waʃ..."~ 02:25 GT: ~"It rang trve more than I wovld have liked."~ 02:27 CA: "Wow. What an INTERESTING INSCRIPTION! 'It rang more true than I would have liked.' It's obvious you are the main character of our never end chronicle." 02:35 GT: ~"There'ʃ no ʃvch thing aʃ a main character in ovr little ʃtory," he replieʃ with a tinge of bitterneʃʃ.~ 02:37 CA: "Even if we had one. It's physically impossible for Doir to be the Main. As Doir is a page. And Pages are awful." 02:38 GT: ~"I waʃ vnder the impreʃʃion Doir had claimed 'comic relief ʃidekick' for himʃelf."~ 02:38 CA: "Yes. He can be that." 02:40 GT: ~"ʃo that wovld make yov the winʃome damʃel in diʃtreʃʃ."~ 02:40 GT: ~He ʃighʃ grandly. "Ah, to be ʃwept vp in the armʃ of a prince! Then another! Then yet another!"~ 02:42 CA: "Distress... lol." 02:44 CA: "The red prince, the dick prince, the dirt prince, and... You." 02:44 CA: "The dumbass jester!" 02:44 GT: ~"I'll have yov know I am an Heir, good lady." He bowʃ deeply.~ 02:46 CA: " you inherit your space now! Meanwhile, I'll just be doing my... Sylph... Thing." 02:46 GT: ~"Carefvl, I'd hate to get ʃylph-iliʃ."~ 02:50 CA: " Wow. Ha ha ha. Classic! You sure got me. That was bad and you should feel bad." 02:52 GT: ~"Alaʃ, my witticiʃmʃ have failed to pleaʃe the fair ʃylph!" He lookʃ at her flatly. "How ʃhall I ʃvrvive."~ 02:54 CA: "let's just cut to the chase." She tacklepounces on him and engages in the hate smooches. 03:14 GT: ~They then done did the hatemack forever and ever.~ 03:14 -- gregar1ousTroubadour GT ceased pestering carewornAstrologist CA at 15:14 --